1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing structure, and more particularly to a bearing structure, wherein the outer surface of the bearing is provided with multiple deformable zones that may absorb an outer stress, thereby preventing the outer stress from directly affecting the inner wall of the bearing. When the bearing is closely mounted in a shaft tube during a punching process, the multiple deformable zones of the outer face of the bearing may absorb the outer stress, thereby preventing the inner wall of the bearing from being deformed, so that the inner periphery of the inner wall may maintain a smooth state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bearing in accordance with the prior art is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, wherein FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional bearing mounted in a shaft tube in accordance with the prior art, and FIG. 5 is a locally enlarged view of a conventional bearing mounted in a shaft tube in accordance with the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 4, a shaft 91 is axially extended through a shaft hole 90 of a bearing 92 which is mounted in a shaft tube 93. The outer wall of the bearing 92 and the inner wall of the shaft tube 93 form a close fit mounting fixing state. Thus, the bearing 92 and the shaft tube 93 may be combined in a punching manner. In the punching process, when an excessive outer stress is applied on the outer wall of the bearing 92, the outer wall of the bearing 92 will produce a structural deformation, or even the inner wall of the bearing 92 will also produce a structural deformation.
As shown in FIG. 5, when the bearing 92 produces a structural deformation due to the punching process, the inner wall 94 of the shaft hole 90 of the bearing 92 will also produce a structural deformation, thereby reducing the diameter of the shaft hole 90, and the inner wall 94 of the shaft hole 90 of the bearing 92 will form a coarse surface due to the irregular deformation. When the shaft 91 is rotated in the coarse surface, rotation of the shaft 91 is inconvenient and uneven, so that the shaft 91 will be worn out easily, thereby reducing the lifetime of the shaft 91.
Accordingly, for overcoming the above-mentioned shortcomings, the present invention is to provide a bearing structure, wherein the outer surface of the bearing is provided with multiple deformable zones that may absorb an outer stress, thereby preventing the outer stress from directly affecting the inner wall of the bearing. When the bearing is closely mounted in a shaft tube during a punching process, the multiple deformable zones of the outer face of the bearing may absorb the outer stress, thereby preventing the inner wall of the bearing from being deformed, so that the inner periphery of the inner wall may maintain a smooth state.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a bearing structure, wherein the outer surface of the bearing is provided with multiple deformable zones to absorb the outer stress, thereby preventing the outer stress from directly affecting the inner wall of the bearing, so that the present invention may prevent the inner wall of the bearing from being deformed.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a bearing structure, wherein the outer wall of the bearing is provided with multiple deformable zones which are distributed around the outer periphery of the bearing synmmetrically, thereby evenly preventing the outer stress from directly affecting the inner wall of the bearing, so that the present invention may prevent the inner wall of the bearing from being deformed unevenly.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a bearing structure including a bearing having a shaft hole formed by an inner wall of the bearing. The outer periphery of the bearing has multiple outer walls and multiple deformable zones. The multiple outer walls are extending around sections of a periphery of the bearing, each of the outer walls having a same radius relative to a center of the shaft hole. Each of the multiple deformable zones is provided on the outer periphery of bearing between a respective two outer walls, and is deformable to absorb stress on said outer walls. When the bearing is closely mounted in a shaft tube during a punching process, the multiple deformable zones of the outer face of the bearing may absorb the outer stress, thereby preventing the inner wall of the bearing from being deformed.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.